what goes on in private chat room
by no life eyes
Summary: me, my friend and their bfs goes inside a privatte chat room and chat about stuffs crossover between fma , naruto, vampire doll etc. vampire doll is a new manga, its sold everywhere in books store
1. Private chat room

First time in fanfiction. I didn't write this. My friend did. I do not take credit for it. Give it to my friend Nicky.

Disclaimer: do not own any anime. Except my friends. Maybe not.

Warning if you need a good laugh you might probably find it here.

Also crossover FMA, Naruto, Vampire Doll (people may not know this manga yet i think) and many MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Welcome to the PRIVATE CHAT ROOM

Paola has logged on at her house

Sam has logged on at Paola's house

Nicole has logged on at her house

Ed has logged on in Pizza Hut ( inside the mall )

Neji has logged on in Nicole's basement

Neji: You BASTARD!! You went out with my girl!

Ed: Oh, Shit!

Ed has logged off at Pizza Hut

Sam: Calm down, Neji. sigh

Neji: I'm gonna kill that Bastard!

Neji has logged off in Nicole's basement

Nicole: Soooo, who's going after them.

Paola: I can go

Paola has logged outof her house

Nicole: So how was Ed.

Sam: Ewww... He was so...

Nicole: Self-centered, I like men who are confident.

Sam: I like Alphonse

Nicole: Speaking of Al. I got the Philosopher's Stone.

Sam: Hey, hurry & use it

Nicole: Okay flash and boom

Alphonse has logged on at Nicole's

Al: Hey groan

Nic & Sam: Hey Hey!!!

Nicole: Hugs & Kisses smooch

Al: blushes

Sam: U guys are gross!

Al: Did u go out with Ed

Sam: Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!

Al: What!

Paola has logged on from the mall

Paola: We have a prob.

Nicole: What?

Paola: Neji is trying to kill Ed!!

Sam: Whoopy!! cheers

Nicole: (

Sam: He sucks

Neji has logged on ( from the mall )

Neji: You mean you don't like him?

Sam: Nope.

Neji: Opps...

Nicole: Don't worry, I got the Philosopher's Stone.

Paola: Al's back, then?

Sam: Yeah.

Paola: )

Al: Thx a lot blush : )

Nicole: Al!

Al: Sorry, I'll bring the stone over.

Alphonse has logged out

Neji: I bought u chocolates.

Sam: )

Neji: )

Paola & Nic: Ewww!!!!

Sam: Get a Life!!!

Nicole: Your bf just killed mine.

Alphonse has logged on ( at mall )

Al: I thought you were mine!!! weep

Nicole: Sorry

Al: flash, boom

Edward has logged on (at mall )

Nicole: Your BACK!

Ed: ) bluch lave ya!

Al: ( Ur mean, i don't get a hug a brother.

Ed: Eww, that's gay

Paola, Al. & Sam: (

Edward has logged out ( at mall )

Neji has logged out ( at mall)

Sam has logged out at Paola's house

Al has logged out at Nicole's house

Nicole has logged out in her house

Paola has logged out at her house


	2. Toilet Trouble Part 1

So sory evryone. I just finish watching the fastand the furious: Tokyo drift. That movie is so co_o_l. I was too lazy too, hehehe heee!

Here it goes don't want u 2 keep waitin on the story. Pls rxr. Pls n thxn u.

2nd Chapter (part 1)

Toilet Trouble

** Nicole has logged on **

** Jay Jay has logged on **

** Neji has logged on **

**Neji: **Who the Fuck r u?

**Jay: **Me?

**Nicole: **She's my friend.

**Neji: **Did u date my Sam! ( Not paying attention to the **She's** point )

**Jay:** Ewwwwwwwwwww...

**Neji: **Don't talk to her that way.

**Nicole:** Shut up, Neji, you're ugly!

** Neji has logged out ** ( Without, suprisingly, not killing anyone )

**Jay:** What was that about?

**Nicole: ** **shrugs**

** Neji has logged back on at Nicole's hous **

**Nicole:** OMFG!!!!!!!!!

**Jay: **???... What is it?

**Nicole:** Neji's in my house.

**Neji: **I can read, u know.

**Nicole:** Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** punch **

**Neji:** ** thud **

**Nicole: flush **

** Neji has logged out ( at Nicole's house )**

**Nicole: **I flushed him down the toilet

**Jay**??? Huh?

**Neji has logged back on at Jay Jay's house **

**Nicole:** He's in my toilet!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nicole:** ????? What?!

**Jay:** I don't have a gun!

**Nicole:** I'll come over!

** Nicole has logged back on ( outside Jay Jay's house )**

**Nicole:** What's up?

**Jay: **Locked him in the bathroom.

**Nicole: **I'll shoot from the window. **bam **

**Jay: thud **He's out **open door **Eww...

**Nicole: **Just flush him down the toilet, again.

**Jay: flush **

** Neji has logged out ( Yet again )**

** Neji has logged in at the sewer system **

**Neji: **W'at the fuck was that!!!

**Nicole: **You tried to kill us and not very well.

**Neji: **You women are strange, I just wanted to ripped you're heart out, is all. **( Oww!! My bloody eye )**

**Jay: **You're disgusting!

** Jay has logged out **

**Nicole: **Eww...

** Nicole has logged out **

**Neji: **Wat?

** Neji has logged out **

**Next time in PRIVATE CHAT ROOM or should i say... the next day with ED, NEJI AND NICOLE having sum interesting conversation. **

**SPECIAL GUEST HIPPO AND SQUIRREL.**

PlEaSE rEaD n' rEViEw

_**sErIOusLY PRESS THE BUTTON DOWN THERE **_

_**I KNOW U DO **_

_**DO ME A FAVOR**_

_**pLs. **_

_**UNTIL nExT TimE.**_


	3. THE ENDING STORY

sorry to bust your this story is finished because my friend nicky or nicole has stopped writting about this story and started another sorry

so this is the what happened and whaT my friend told me to put on here.

Everyone married each other except me jay jay who happened to be independent everyone eloped except me. they had babies and chaos in their houses. and they each fuck others husband or something like that

THE END AND LIVE HAPPILY EVERY AFTER!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
